Reference to background art herein is not to be construed as an admission that such art constitutes common general knowledge in Australia or elsewhere.
Turf rollers are typically used in the maintenance of, for example, golf greens. Turf rollers assist in providing a firm, smooth and consistent golf green. Turf rollers may include a number of adjacent undercarriages that are connected to a main support frame.
In practice, it has been found that a gap between adjacent undercarriages results in non-uniform rolling of, for instance, golf greens. In particular, the gap between the adjacent undercarriages results in a strip of turf being unrolled. This results in an inconsistent golf green which is substandard for major golf tournaments and alike.
In addition, allowing undercarriages to manoeuvre for turning, whilst ensuring that undulations and imperfections in a ground surface are rolled out, may also create another source for leaving marks on a golf green. This again is substandard for major golf tournaments and alike.